


Radiance

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also warnings (if need be), ill add more to the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: In Zemlya, many people can aspire to become students of magic.Stars were the greatest mystery of anything within the magical ranks. No longer did anyone go into magic hoping to grow a star like most magicians did thousands of years ago. It was easier to charge common-folk for potions and spells than to do the impossible. To even witches, the dream of growing a star was an impossible fairytale.But then Yuri fell from the heavens.An AU in which Victor is a Wizard, and Yuri is a star fallen from above.EDIT (07/05): Unfortunately, this is on an indefinite hiatus, due to lack of inspiration and just that my summer is WAY busier than I anticipated. (Also, despite the series showing as complete, it's not the case, and I don't know how to fix that. ⊙﹏⊙)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special special thanks to rockint765 for beta reading and correcting stuff when i bugged her lol. go find her on tumblr and ao3!  
> feedback is really appreciated, especially now that i’m writing chapter three of this au
> 
> {*~* this chapter is best read with this song by Home:*~*}  
> {*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special special thanks to rockint765 for beta reading and correcting stuff when i bugged her lol. go find her on tumblr and ao3!  
> feedback is really appreciated, especially now that i’m writing chapter three of this au
> 
> {*~* this chapter is best read with this song by Home: home96.bandcamp.com/track/1 *~*}

Victor was mapping stars on the cold and brisk night. He was shivering alone in a field, surrounded by tall blades of grass that slowly shimmied with the wind. His cottage was at the end of a long trail created by his feet and supplies he toted. Sun above, he hated mapping stars. Wizard Yakov always told him, “ _You must map the stars if you ever want to be a great sorcerer someday!_ ” The words of his old teacher rang in his head as he charted yet another star’s position.

It’s not that Victor hated stars; in face he was enchanted by them. (He really only didn’t enjoy doing mapping because it was such a tedious task.) His love for them was strong partly because there was an ancient belief known to even the most basic magicians:

_“When you catch a falling star and help it grow, it is said that you will become the greatest sorcerer ever lived. This is because what others call angels, we call stars; to raise one is an extreme honor rarely bestowed.”_

Victor loved stars. The main other reason he adored them so was because he thought they were very beautiful in the indigo sky. In fact, his cottage was decorated with the occasional glass star in nearly every corner. He tolerated charting them because it was the laborious yet dedicated way to show them his appreciation for them.

Suddenly, a shower of raining glittery auras surrounded him, engulfing the dark night with the sea-blue glow only stars would have. Victor gaped in amazement and shock. How extremely lucky for a wizard like him! Out of all places in the entire world, the stars chose his humble field of grass to fall upon him, Wizard Victor! He stumbled into the open space, beginning to extend his arms until he stopped in his tracks.

_“He who chases a star is a fool; he who waits for a star to choose him is a patient one, the best kind.”_

The sound they made when they hit the earth was the most ethereal music Victor had ever heard in his entire life. They boomed so loud, with them being so close to him, it made him a little frightened.

Victor could only stand still and open his hands at this point. Excited, he bounced a little as he took a deep breath and cupped his hands, slowly offering them. As he stopped moving his arms, the brightest star by far landed in his awaiting hands. Victor’s instinct was to close his eyes and turn away, with the star being so bright. When he sensed the light emitting from it start to dim, he turned his head and opened his eyes. His jaw dropped, the star’s beauty quietly rendering him surprised beyond belief. He brought it closer to his face, and inspected it as it faded out slowly.

Only then did he realize that he needed to create a potion for it right away. In theory, stars could not survive their fall without a potion. Luckily, Victor was an optimistic wizard, and always kept the ingredients freshly stocked every season. Normally a wizard would have to trek too far; the star long dead before all the necessary ingredients were gathered. He trusted the world with his mapping supplies, and quietly entered his cottage, careful not to wake Makkachin up. He was glad his dog was asleep. As much as he loved her, Victor couldn’t afford Makkachin to interfere with such a precious task.

He carefully laid the star on the nicest velvet pillow he had, and pinned his favorite golden star pin over the midnight blue cape he was wearing, and enthusiastically rolled up his magenta sleeves. He frantically flipped in his old star book for the recipe. Ah, there it was: _A Star’s Recovery Elixir._

_“Mix one part each of essence of sunshine and the powder of diamond, along with four parts of the earth and two of the water of a waterfall. Afterward recite the Spell of Everlasting. In theory this should work; however there has never been a student of enchantment in written history who has succeeded in growing a star. This recipe is what remains, if any such event ever happened. This elixir could be used to cure the inept as well, but use caution, as one too many ingredients could disrupt the delicate balance of the potion’s nature itself.”_

Only the ancients who created this world could understand how Victor was feeling as he mixed the potion. In his haste, his elbow knocked over the water while he stirred. He yelped in shock, then quickly snatched it back up, but it was too late. Nearly the entire bottle had spilled into his glass bowl, and Victor could do nothing to mend the problem. He sighed, looking at the bowl in dismay. The only thing to do, really at all, was to go on and recite the spell. Victor hovered his hands over the mixture, calmly chanting the Everlasting Spell from memory:

 _“Through blackened skies speckled with heaven’s fair children of light_  
_An extraordinary one has left a streak tonight_  
_To grow it swiftly, soundly and oh so smoothly_  
_There are not thousands, but just a single duty._  
_With water, sunshine, diamond, earth and water in this pot,  
_ _I summon the sun above to report to this spot.”_

When he finished, he looked at the mixture again, but nothing had changed. Before he could even think about throwing the batch away, it turned into a very pretty turquoise color. The star then floated from its resting place into the mixture under his shocked watching.

A white glow took over the cottage, and Victor grunted as he braced his eyes again with his cape, for the star’s bright light quickly replenished, then suddenly calmed down. When he had the chance to, he eagerly peered over the bowl, looking at the star. Curiously enough, its color chanced to a faint tinge of blue instead of the pure white it was before. Victor lifted the star with more care then ever before, and returned it to the pillow. He then placed the pillow on his bed, and looked at it with keen interest and awe.

A star was in his cottage. A star was in his tiny cottage, and it was going to grow, the first time in easily over two thousand years. Victor had a little pep in his step as he grabbed a spare blanket and lied on his hammock. It was late, but he couldn’t wait till the morning to see how his star would turn out. He happily hummed to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.

                                                                                    ~~*********************************************~~

Victor stretched in his hammock, slowly waking up. He stretched just a bit more, then gave a big sigh as he looked at his bed. He shot up when he realized what was on it.

“There’s something in my bed,” he whispered in alarm.

 _‘No, wait…it’s someone!’_ Victor thought as he scrambled out of his hammock, standing by the half-wall as he gazed upon the sleeping figure.

A man laid on Victor’s bed, his head on the very same velvet pillow that Victor had laid the star upon the night before. He was covered in a gossamer robe, in the same light blue that the star glowed afterwards. Another robe he wore underneath was white, with silver fabrics and trimmings, complete with a small ribbon of blue, and the robe overall looked absolutely stunning on its own. He had hair as dark as charcoal, and cheeks that were lightly dusted with rose, having the slightest puff to them. His skin was the whitest and most flawless Victor ever saw, and his lips that matched the color of his cheeks were a bit plump, lax with his soft breathing. His body was small and mostly thin with some padding, especially on his hips.

Victor felt his breath catch, his face growing warm. No one rarely came into this part of the country where he lived, which gave only one explanation.

_‘Who knew stars were so…handsome?’_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home is such a fantastic musician; you should consider buying an album, since you can name your price! I believe that Home's music will accompany this series! With that being said:  
> {*~* this chapter is best read with this song by Home: home96.bandcamp.com/track/5 *~*}
> 
> (also if you want to have the song repeat, just youtube search 'resting state home', and find the track name. right click on the video to select Loop, and enjoy!)

Victor paced back and forth, with Makkachin watching him from her own little bed. Victor's mind was swimming in many questions and so much uncertainty. “Oh dear, oh sun, oh stars-! What do I do?” ranted Victor. “Should I wake him up? Should I wait until he wakes up? Does he eat? Does he talk? Why is he so-“

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a light groan, then fabric rustling. His head snapped from facing the ground to facing his bed; he was waking up now. Victor cautiously crept towards the now-grown star, and knelt to let his eyes meet his gaze when he would wake. Victor left enough room between himself and the bed so that hopefully, the star wouldn’t be startled by his presence. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes were slowly revealed to him as his astronomical wonder slowly came to.

To Victor’s surprise, the star’s initial response was fear. He jumped up, and strange sounds started to pour of his mouth. Victor was amazed at the sounds the man was making; the syllables sounded so fluid, like a waterfall, and the way it chimed reminded Victor of his tiny silver bells hung over the front door. Victor gently grasped his shoulders and cooed, “Hush now, radiant one. Please don’t worry, I’m right here. I won't hurt you. Can you speak Zemlyan?” He gently sat on the bed beside the star, still maintaining his grounding grip. He pursed his lips in anticipation. This was a question that was the most agonizing to his mind, but he had to be careful as to how to ask it. “Do you have a name?”

The charcoal-haired man stopped shaking the moment Victor held him in his grip; Victor didn’t even notice that he was shaking before. Suddenly the star leaned forward, and Victor’s eyes grew wide with shock as the man kissed him. To Victor, it felt like an eternity, despite having his fair share of others who’d kissed him before. He watched the star pull back as he took a shaky deep breath. Victor was confused why the kiss occurred, yet disappointed that it didn’t last longer. For a moment the man seemed to search for the words before finally answering, “My name is Yuuri. Who are you?” Victor melted a little more when he heard the true nature of the star's voice. He admired the way he drew the “u” in his name, it made the name more gentle-sounding. He quickly answered before Yuuri could notice his pause. “I am Wizard Victor. Do you-” Victor stopped himself before he could spill his question, and looked down as he let go of Yuuri, the star looking on in confusion.

The star book Victor had wasn’t actually very helpful, to his annoyance. Although the potion was truly authentic, it only talked of theories and hypothetical questions about stars, not concrete evidence. True, if any wizard somehow grew a star in magical history, that recipe was the only surviving evidence, and nothing more. Victor disliked treading lightly in general, but he had to be very cautious with this. After all, a wizard who raises a star was already a fragile and rare occurrence. He wondered if the star knew that he was even one in the first place.

To Victor’s relief, Makkachin broke the awkward interlude, and barked as she leapt on Yuuri, who cried out. “Ah, a monster! It's going to attack, why does it- hahaha -lick me so much?” Yuuri was barely able to finish the last of his question before giggling, with Makkachin licking his face, already so accepting of his presence. “That’s Makkachin, an old and faithful girl. She’s been with me since I was a kid.” Victor murmured, as he thoughtfully drank in the star's reaction.

He had had that star book ever since he was a mere magician, around 8. He knew every theory about stars, much to Wizard Yakov’s annoyance. With Yuuri grown into a man instead of say, a spirit or a ghost in some examples, some theories could be completely ignored. Still, there would be a great number of theories that were left in the open. As far as he knew at this point, he knew that one theory was true, to his heart’s joy:

_ "A star is said to be the most beautiful thing yet to grace the land once grown."  _

And yet another one, to Victor’s sadness:

_ "A star is so high up, so lonely, that they do not know the world they watch over." _

Stars were the greatest mystery of anything within the magical ranks. No longer did anyone go into magic hoping to grow a star like Victor had, like most magicians used to do. It was easier to concoct potions and cast spells than to do the impossible. Everyone, especially the young Witch Yuri, told Victor his dream was just a child’s own and to come back to reality. Now that Victor saw _this_  Yuuri, he didn’t care about everyone’s scalding words anymore; in fact, he knew what his next dream was next. He looked at Yuuri lovingly, completely infatuated with his infectious laughter, an echo of the beautiful sounds he heard when Yuuri’s fellow brethren landed on the earth. Yuuri had reverted back to his quiet giggling again as he knelt beside Makkachin, petting her earnestly and with a beautiful smile Victor felt blessed to see.

He knew then that he would do anything for this star. He would teach this dazzling star everything to know about the world, and would protect him with everything he had. Victor rose, Yuuri watching him in a distant way, absentmindedly combing his fingers through the tuft on Makkachin’s head. Victor gave a smile as he told Yuuri, “Let’s go into town! I’m sure you need clothes, and as much as I admire your splendid robes, it would be a shame if you ruined them.” Victor saw Yuuri blush out of the corner of his eye as he turned to his wardrobe. ‘ _I should be the one blushing, not him!’_ Victor thought as he took his clothes back to the side where the hammock hung, suddenly conscious of his actions as he changed. He felt like an idiot, really, as he was usually so forward, but common decency demanded him to show some decency to the clueless star.

He selected something tamer than his usual ensemble; an old and handmade pair of tan pants, along with a brown leather belt and magenta flats trimmed with gold; his shirt made of layers of cream muslin with gold shoulders and blue trimmings. He heard a thump just as he was putting his shirt on, and he turned his head to where the sound came from. He caught Yuuri looking at him over the half wall, his arm extended and resting on the nightstand next to Victor’s bed. Yuuri scrambled to the floor to pick up the missing lamp that fell from the nightstand, and hurriedly sat back on the bed and turned his back towards Victor. Victor chuckled, and walked around the half wall towards his vanity. He opened the small chest, which contained necklaces and earrings that he admired and collected over his travels. He pulled out an enchanted one, a dark magenta stone that faintly glowed suspended by an unbreakable gold thread.

“Hmm…I wonder what clothes of mine would fit you for now…” Victor mused aloud as he looked down at the star. He went back towards the wardrobe, and rummaged through it while Yuuri called for Makkachin to join him on the bed. After casting a few spells from what spare fabric he had, Victor produced a pair of dark brown pants, a silver belt, and a sky blue tunic with silver embellishments for the star to wear. Manners kicking in, Victor turned around just as Yuuri took off his blue gossamer. After some time, Victor asked, “Are you done now?”

Yuuri replied, “Yes. Though I’m not too comfortable with these…er, other clothes. I’m more comfortable with robes…”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri, I’m sure we can find you nice robes to wear,” Victor said, as he turned around and examined Yuuri in his new clothing. He looked adorable now, compared to his… handsome appearance from before, and Victor wondered how on earth was this man the same one who had made him furiously blush from before. Victor returned to his vanity, and found a gold ring with a turquoise stone. He walked back towards Yuuri, and then he murmured a quiet spell. The ring’s stone glowed, and Victor couldn’t help but feel prideful as he glanced at Yuuri, who was spellbound and mouth agape in awe. When the spell was complete, Victor gently slid the glowing ring on the star's pointer finger.

“This is enchanted, like my necklace,” Victor explained. “It will protect us from any dark magic we might encounter. You’ll protect an important item like this, won’t you?”

Yuuri’s eyes glimmered with a hint of blue as he looked at Victor’s eyes shyly. He simply nodded, and Victor said with a grin, “Then let’s go find you a beautiful robe!” With Makkachin in tow, the two interstellar legends set off to do the most simple and human task of all.

                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appriciated; it feeds a writer's hunger to write! d(^u^)b


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whew!* This chapter was a doozy to write, my writing skills are a little rusty! Unfortunately, the update schedule will be random at this point, as I signed for summer classes! Of course, the bad news is that therefore, updates will be a bit sporadic. The good news is that I signed up for the first term, so I have July to write and make art!
> 
> rockint765, I really mean it that I appreciate your tremendous help. You're the best beta reader any ficwriter could ask for! <3 Feedback is really appreciated, trust me when i honestly say that any feedback helps me write the next chapter!
> 
> {*~* this chapter is best read with this song by Home: home96.bandcamp.com/track/8 *~*}

Victor, Yuuri, and Makkachin walked down the dirt path that led from Victor's cabin to the town. However, Victor had laid large stones over the dirt long ago to make it more appealing to Victor. The grass was as tall as ever, the ends of the blades reaching all the way up to Victor's knees, which he found kind of romantic. The sun was lazily rising from its sleep, and to Victor, the very picture of him walking with the apple of his eye, and his loyal companion, was nearly perfect. He felt like he was missing something, but he wasn't sure what, or even the reason he felt that way in the first place.

Victor watched the way the star brushed his fingertips over the grass as he would watch in shy awe, and how he grasped his tunic the way Victor assumed he would have held his robe. Occasionally Makkachin would let out a soft woof, and Yuuri's attention would divert from the grass to her, releasing his grip on his clothes to ruffle her fur for a few moments. Then, just as soon, he would look up again, admiring the things around him. Victor recalled his theory of Yuuri's non-existent knowledge of worldly things, and wondered what Yuuri thought of Zemlya.

He turned his head to Yuuri, who was currently looking at the sky with a hint of awe. He cleared his throat, and Yuuri turned his still tilted head towards him. Victor couldn't help but admire the way the sleepy sun caught the star's brown eyes, highlighting the rich burgundy that Victor hadn't noticed before.

' _Pretty…_ ' Victor thought before Yuuri straightened his neck, and replied with a polite, "Yes?"

Victor gave a meek smile, feeling the same way he snuck into Yakov's office back when he was just a magician. "Yuuri, are you ready for the market? I do warn you however, that it's very busy all the time, even the mornings."

Yuuri seemed to shrink a little, and a slight crease accentuated by the morning sunrise appeared between his brows. "Would it be fine with you if I…held onto you? Just so I won't lose you. I'm not particularly fond of crowds."

Victor warmly smiled, and offered his arm as he replied, "But of course."

Yuuri shyly grinned as he snaked his arm into Victor's, filling the hole perfectly.

The market was bustling with all kinds of transactions, from simple country folk buying their weekly food, to young witches buying oddities for their numerous potions. Victor always liked the market; he always found it amusing and endearing when he observed inexperienced magicians following their tutors like lost puppies. Sometimes Victor was among the shouting sellers, offering the usual variety of popular potions, or any special orders placed beforehand. He was one of the popular and active wizards in the market, given that there were no other wizards that dared sell their wares in his territory. Occasionally Wizard Chris would be there to playfully taunt him, or Wizard Mila, the only female wizard in the area, would compete against Victor for customers. In the end, Victor would always win, with his grand display of his magic abilities when his potions sold out.

However, he wasn't there to sell, as much as he wanted to enjoy the rush of being a salesperson. His pride only swelled with Yuuri's arm entwined with his, as he led the both of them through the stream of people. Everyone was giving the star glances, who left the crowd murmuring in his trail. Yuuri seemed to be shy towards the attention, and Victor took another mental note over how Yuuri glowed curiously as he blushed.

"Why do they whisper so? Am I really that odd compared to them?" Yuuri whispered to Victor, his words barely audible over the loud throng.

"They whisper because they've never seen such a beautiful creature before in this town," Victor hummed back to Yuri as he returned a wave to a little girl, an obvious fan of Victor who squealed afterward. Yuuri jumped and blushed even further, and turned his head away from Victor. As he turned, he was face-to-face with a tall man, blond hair topping the brunette underside.

The man grinned as he saw Yuuri, and greeted him, brightly saying, "Splendid afternoon, my good sir. I see that you're in Wizard Victor’s company! You're quite the catch, and a perfect match for him! Might I suggest this cream? It will keep your skin as irresistibly enchanting as ever!"

Yuuri squeaked and stepped backwards, only to bump his back against Victor's chest. Victor smiled, and gave the man an amused smile. "Really, Chris, now you're desperate enough to try to sell your copies of my concoctions to my acquaintances?"

Chris smiled as he retorted back, "You think! These are all original potions of my own, and I only wanted to help things sensationally…" He knelt to pet Makkachin's head, coyly smiling up at both men before finishing with, "…for a small fee." Victor playfully hit Chris' arm, and after light chuckles, they spoke in a different language that they both knew, Terre.

 _"Who is this man, Victor? He's beautiful, and I can't imagine where on Zemlya he could have come from.”_ Chris shot Victor an intimidating expression when Yuri wasn't looking. Chris smiled at Victor who returned it with a scowl, putting an arm around Yuri's shoulders, making the star jump again as his neck was cranked around, observing the market behind them.

 _"That's none of your business, Wizard Chris. Besides, how selfish of you. You have someone already waiting for you in the Shvey district?"_ Chris stood back up and made a stone face at Victor as he tugged Yuuri away, cheerfully commenting on the busy market to the star.

Yuuri's head kept jerking around as he drank in the heart of the town, with Victor turning his attention to the star's curiosity. Suddenly, Yuuri stopped in his tracks, sniffing lightly. "Is that…fried pork?"

Victor looked at Yuuri curiously as he answered, "Why, yes, my star. A lady by the name of Minako serves a strange yet popular dish, from her homeland, in her tavern, though she doesn't actually cook it. She also helps disadvantaged women how to dance, so they may never sleep on the streets."

Victor swore he saw the star's eyes glimmer a shining silver for a second before he mumbled, "May we go there, Wizard Victor? The crowd makes me anxious."

"Oh, of course, Yuuri. And please, Victor is perfectly fine for me," Victor answered as he led Yuuri and Makkachin towards the edge of the town. Minako's tavern was a small yet popular destination for all wizards and common folk alike. Usually wizards were competitive towards each other, each bartering their skills and knowledge against another. The competition was fiercer when a person without magic abilities was present; it wasn't unusual for two rival wizards to ask the intimidated strangers to be the judge of their magic works.

Victor knew, though, that Minako had some strictly established rules, and as a result, the tavern had turned into a place of an unspoken armistice, where every wizard could have an interlude of peace with each other, as well as not bother the patrons who didn't do a speck of magic. While the bar's hours were in the night, Minako would teach special dances in the building next door during the daytime, and she even said to her pupils that dancing was what she was known for in her homeland.

Yuuri grew even more restless for some reason the closer they were to the establishment, and Victor’s curiosity grew as well. When Victor finally opened the door for the three, they realized that the room was empty, aside from Minako, making it look larger than usual. She was behind the bar, washing a few glasses, and a pile of dirty plates was by her side from past customers. Yuuri had turned around to look round the room as Victor greeted Minako.

"Good morning, Minako! How's business treating you lately? I trust that Witch JJ hasn't gotten into your cabinets again?" The thin brunette smiled as she set down the final dirty glass that was newly cleaned, and smirked before responding.

"Business has been doing okay, Victor, and the place has been a little quieter since JJ found another girl to occupy him. At least for now." Victor snorted, remembering his slight distaste of JJ's antics. Minako usually didn't like using the honorifics in her establishment, and it didn’t matter Wizard or Magician to her. All she would call every single patron is by their given names. Victor appreciated the gesture, and it was one of the reasons he frequented the tavern; he felt more equal and…normal.

Victor was just about to continue his conversation when Minako inquired him, "And Victor, who is this boy? Don’t be disrespectful to him and to me! I would think you knew better after hanging out with me for a while! What is your name, young man?"

Yuuri spun around quickly, and Victor could sense the atmosphere change, with both Minako's and Yuri's mouths agape. Yuuri was the first to speak, only choking out a soft "Minako?" The woman walked around the bar slowly, as if she couldn't believe the raven-haired man was standing there. Her hand hesitantly raised up, then twitched as she gently dropped them back to her sides. Victor didn't know what was occurring in front of him, until Minako spoke.

What Victor honestly didn't anticipate was that Minako would start talking the same way as Yuuri first did in a cautious way. She uttered a few syllables of chimes, brows furrowing as she seemed to ask. Victor swore Yuuri's eyes glowed with a glint of silver before he returned the action with a few breaths of his own. They laughed happily when they knew they shared the same peculiar language, and then threw each other into a heart-felt hug. They laughed happily, with the star crying and Minako occasionally murmuring more fluid sounds to his ear. Victor's heart only grew painfully tender as he watched, wishing desperately he still had his own family.

When Makkachin politely licked Yuuri's ankle, he jumped, nearly sending Minako to the floor. Victor cleared his throat, and both brunettes turned their heads towards him. He asked them feebly, "What just happened? Minako, are you a star as well?"

Minako gave Victor a warm and small smile before answering, "No Victor. In fact, I used to be a comet, and those are a bit different than stars." She offered two stools for the two men to sit in, and when Makkachin leaped onto one, she gave an amused smile to the poodle. Minako continued, "I knew Yuuri back when he was just a newborn star, and his family too. Nice people.

"I also taught him how to dance the cosmos, as well as some of the ways the worldly people danced. I can see though how chubby he's gotten since I last saw Yuuri," Minako playfully teased Yuuri as he blushed a little, complaining slightly.

"Then were you the one who landed all those centuries ago?" Victor whispered to Minako. She suddenly gave a gaudy laugh, and Yuuri chuckled as she replied, "Of course not! I've heard of the tales of such a star to land on Zemlya thousands, if not hundreds of years ago! I also heard that a great wizard, by some miracle, created a potion that actually worked for the star to live! No, comets are much stronger, because we are created to serve stars. We need to be able to withstand more hurt in order to protect stars."

The place where Yuuri and Minako were from nearly relied on magic to live. Only highly educated wizards (such as Victor) knew that they still retained the old ways worldly people would travel and live, as well as that the cosmic people had evolved their magic practices and knowledge enough to use magic daily.

However, Victor stilled at a crucial part of Minako's words, startled by an unspoken revelation echoing in his mind. Minako went on, Victor barely paying attention to her rambling to the star now. "And Yuuri, how in Sun did you land here!? You know you weren't supposed to start touring the cosmos until you were at least 25 _slea_! For goodness sakes, Mari refused to travel until she was 29 _slea_!"

It was then that Victor's mind finally synchronized with his tongue, and he licked his lips nervously. "Um, excuse me, Minako," he interrupted. "What did you mean, you're created to serve stars?" Both Minako and Yuuri gave him a confused look as Victor's face slowly turned pale. "Victor, stars like Yuuri are royalty from where we came from. Comets like me were created to serve as their messengers. Except in my case, I also sort of acted as Yuuri’s tutor."

Another theory from the star book was confirmed, to Victor’s disbelief:

_“Stars are often believed to be the supreme of their land; they live their lives in accordance with royal graces.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in star terms, slea is kind of a short-form of 100 million years (equal to one human year). i was a nerd and wanted to do the math to correspond with the yoi ages and actual irl star ages:
> 
> *i based the 'rules' as if all humans live to be 100, and the average star lives yeah, 10 billion!*
> 
> 1\. now, i made fractions that are 23 over 100 (23/100), and x over 10 billion {x/10 billion}, with an equals sign in between the two {23/100 = x/10 billion}.  
> 2\. solving for x, we find that yuri would be 2 billion, 3 hundred million years old, and for the value of slea, i just divided yuri's solved star age by his given human age {2 billion,3 hundred million/23}, and there you go! (ahh cross multiplying)
> 
> this has been your math lesson in cross multiplying!! fun right?!
> 
> Remember dudes, comments and kudos are appriciated; it feeds a writer's hunger to write! d(^u^)b  
> also check out my tumblrs, please!: (hawesome/hawesomesartinspirations {main/art}


	4. Discord? (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey guys, I'm honestly running a bit dry with ideas for the next chapter...  
would you guys like to join a Discord to help me brainstorm? Let me know in the comments, and bring any suggestions with you! It will be treasured highly!


End file.
